


Training

by k_lolol



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (attempt at least-), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_lolol/pseuds/k_lolol
Summary: Hinata wants to see his boyfriend as soon as possible after training.
Relationships: Acchan & Hinata Shouyou, Acchan x Hinata Shouyou
Kudos: 17
Collections: Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> …………let me write acchahina ok

“Eh? Hinata, you’re not training a little longer with us?” asked Tanaka.

Hinata shook his head, just about to go into the changing room. Flushing, he apologized and turned around to face the last ones left in the gym. “I have to go… and meet Acchan.”

“Acchan?” asked some of Hinata’s elders simultaneously.

“His _boyfriend_ ,” replied an annoying voice behind Hinata. He turned around and locked eyes with a smug Tsukishima. Beside him was Yamaguchi, smiling supportively in contrast to Tsukishima.

“Say hi for me, okay?”

“O-okay,” Hinata stuttered.

Tsukishima hid himself behind Yamaguchi, trying to control his laughter.

“Seriously, Tsukki…”

Hinata pouted, red on his face. If he could, he’d kick Tsukishima right here and now… but if he recalled right, Sawamura was still in the changing room. That wouldn’t end well, Hinata thought. Also, Hinata really wanted to keep his promise he made to his boyfriend.

“I didn’t know you had a boyfriend, Hinata. How is he?” asked Sugawara.

“Yeah, tell us, tell us~” Nishinoya chanted. “In what grade is he? Do I know him~?”

“He’s Hinata’s childhood friend.”

“ _Kageyama!_ ” Hinata squealed scoldingly.

“What?” asked the first-year setter oblivious. He tossed the volleyball to Suga. “He’s also a musician, is he not?”

Suga received it just in time but forwarded it to Nishinoya. “Musician _and_ your childhood friend? You hook most of the clichés already, ginger.”

“Hence the little nickname, huh?” teased Nishinoya right before slamming the ball on the other side of the net.

“Ooh, nice one, Yuu!”

“Heh. I still got it.”

Hinata grunted, growing even redder on his face. “That’s absolutely no one's business! Now ciao!” He walked Tsukishima and Yamaguchi past and furiously opened the changing room door wide.

“Ah.”

“Until tomorrow, Captain,” he told Sawamura rashly as he stood there, and shut the door behind him.

“Until tomorrow…” Sawamura said. “What’s with him?”

“These idiots didn’t want to stop teasing him.”

“You’re not quite a saint either, Suga!”

Sawamura sighed.

* * *

Here we go, thought Hinata grinning as he grabbed for his boyfriend’s favorite vending machine snacks and drink. He turned over to the school main entrance and dashed inside, not wanting to make his boyfriend wait any longer.

Out of breath, Hinata arrived on the third floor. He slowed down his walking speed as he saw the orchestra club sign.

He inhaled some courage in him before he stepped into the room.

Hinata froze as he saw no trace of his boyfriend. Or acquaintances, like the nice president and vice-president of the club.

“Can I help you?”

Hinata swallowed up his shriek just in time before he said, “I’m looking for Acchan…”

“Acchan?”

“Ah, I meant–”

“He means the first-year saxophonist,” a senior talked him over. “Right?”

Hinata shyly nodded.

“Well, he must be on the roof, still practicing,” the senior explained.

“By the way, could you give him the keys, please? We’ll be gone in a minute.”

“Of course, yes,” Hinata replied and suddenly received the keys thrown at. The seniors thanked him and prepared to leave.

Hinata nodded to himself and left the club room. At the bottom edge of the stairs that lead to the floor above him, Hinata could hear a faint sound of an instrument playing.

A giant smile spread across his face. He followed the melody, and it led him just where he wanted: To his boyfriend on the rooftop.

Acchan was playing a song Hinata recognized but couldn’t name. He felt a bit silly… he knew that it was Acchan’s favorite piece to play.

Acchan withdrew his mouth out of the mouthpiece as he finished playing the last note. Hinata stepped closer, his boyfriend’s snacks in his hands. “Acchan,” Hinata called him out, but not too loud to make him startle. “Hey.”

“Oh wow.” Acchan removed his neck strap and looked over at Hinata. “Right on time.”

“Thought I wouldn’t, huh?”

“Yes, it’s really surprising.”

“Hey now, that’s mean.”

Acchan chuckled in a charming way like he always did, and kneeled next to his case. This time Hinata ventured much closer to Acchan and crouched in front of him.

“Here, for you.”

“My favorite snacks…” Acchan chuckled as he looked closely. “And _your_ favorite drink.”

“Well, yeah, the one you’re always drinking tastes _so_ incredibly bad.”

Acchan smiled slightly, and reached out his hands to Hinata’s cheeks, gently cupping them in his touch.

“Acchan…?” Hinata murmured as he got drawn closer into his boyfriend.

“Thank you for the reward,” Acchan said and planted a gentle kiss on his ginger-haired boyfriend's lips. 

Hinata looked at Acchan’s closed eyes with mild surprise, but quickly sank into their kiss.

It was five in the afternoon, dusk, and Hinata felt the fresh air flowing west and east through his hair. But to his misfortune, Acchan pulled back. Hinata almost asked why, unable to grasp that this moment had to end.

“How was training?”

“Training…?”

“Yes, _training_ , practice—How was it?”

“Oof, Acchan…” Hinata wailed. He wrapped his arms around Acchan’s neck. “You only talk about the boring stuff.”

“Says the volleyball fanatic, alright.”


End file.
